Temptation
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Male Hermione!AU. Herman Granger wants Ron Weasley's girlfriend to be his.


**Title:** Temptation  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Herman (Hermione)/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 567  
 **Summary:** Male Hermione!AU. Herman Granger wants Ron Weasley's girlfriend to be his.

 **Notes: Just note that I don't like writing gender-bent stories. I did it for a competition, and I hope to never have to do it again. So, please no requests for me to write another one.**

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Sirens - Write about temptation.

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition:** Round 5 - Write Hermione as a boy.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 303. Farmer

* * *

Herman Granger watched Luna. He always watched Luna. Some might not understand his fascination with her. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the school, and she certainly wasn't the most ordinary one. That was why Herman liked her though. He enjoyed her originality, the unique way she looked at the world around her.

It was also why Herman didn't understand why she was with Ron. Now, Ron might be his best friend, but Herman—more than anyone—knew Ron's faults. The redhead was self-centered, constantly jealous about unimportant important things, ate like a pig, and could be quite disloyal as Harry could attest to.

Luna was beautiful, inside and out. She was loyal and courageous and intelligent. She could do so much better than Ron.

In fact, Herman wouldn't be surprised if Ron was simply biding his time, having fun with any girl that would accept him until someone came along that was better in his eyes.

It just made Herman so angry. Right now, he sat under the tree by the Black Lake. He had a Muggle fiction book about a farmer and the hardships bad weather caused, but he couldn't focus enough to enjoy it. He was with Harry, Ron, and Luna, and over his book, Herman's brown eyes zeroed in on Ron and how he was completely ignoring Luna in order to stare at Lavender and Parvati, who weren't that far away, in a disgusting way. Luna didn't deserve that kind of treatment. She was better than all of the girls at Hogwarts combined, and Ron didn't deserve her.

Herman's grip on his book tightened to the point where even Harry noticed. "Hey, you okay?" he asked slowly, drawing Ron and Luna's attention.

"Fine," Herman answered through gritted teeth before he stood up and stomped away from the trio. If he didn't leave, he knew he would say something that he couldn't take back.

Luna was temptation, one that called to Herman. And temptation could be dangerous, no matter what form it came in.

"Herman? Are you okay?" Luna called softly.

Herman stopped. He kept his back to the group. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you leaving in such a huff?" Ron joked.

Herman glared at the redhead. "You're a fool," he hissed.

Ron blinked. "What did I do?"

"You have a treasure in Luna, but you spend all of your time looking at other prospects, taking Luna for granted. You don't deserve her."

Ron glared. "I don't know what you're talking about," he stated defensively.

"So you weren't just undressing Lavender and Parvati with your eyes?" Herman asked sardonically.

"O-Of course n-not," Ron stuttered, but his bright red flush was very telling of the lie.

"Sure." Herman looked at Luna and was surprised to see her smiling. "Um, why do you look like that?" he asked. He wondered if she understood that her boyfriend was salivating over other girls.

"You're jealous. I like that you're jealous," Luna answered simply. She completely ignored Ron's indignant call for her to stop and walked over to Herman. "What to get out of here and maybe talk?"

Herman gulped. Temptation might be dangerous, but he wouldn't mind taking the risk for Luna. "About Nargles?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes. And maybe other things."

He couldn't wait to see what those other things were and took her hand, happy to lead her away from her, hopefully, ex-boyfriend.


End file.
